wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikriontra Sydona/Gen IV
Nikriontra Sydona, known colliqually as Nikita '''or '''NikBrickster Storm by N Shcheglov https://docs.google.com/document/d/1n8yXzDWosbvMadSFT_uPGkDWSBlSA6Rgg45FaSkVHNE/edit?usp=sharing is the crown prince of the Niraxian civilization, and a hero and war veteran of the Fighting War. History Born in Niraxus 7, Nik was raised in a tense time plagued by war. After fighting in the Fighting War at a young age, he ventured into outerspace on the search for interesting things and meeting new people. After crashing into Pigeon Mountain on Earth, he met Jarod establishing their friendship. He would later join Jay in the Earthern-Niraxian Alliance. During a routine military deployment, Nik was presumed dead after falling off a cliff at the hands of a Brickster warlord. He talks to Jay through flashbacks and internal monologue silently watching and following him as Jay tries to hunt down the location of X5-Nova and Metro Prospekt, their locations hidden deep in Jay's mind. It is later discovered that Nik was in fact killed and the emotional trauma Jay experienced had transformed into a manifestation of Nik that forced him to finish their original objective; to locate X5-Nova. After finding himself in a mysterious and shadowy facility, Jay remembers the galactic coordinates to Metro Prospekt and the ENA mounts an assault on the planet. With the Maximus defending the planet, Jay successfully destroys the facility and escapes. Still believed to be dead, Nik began a secret manhunt against Jeremy Freeman, tracking him to the moon of Myrian where Jeremy beat and captured him. After Jay tracks down Jeremy at Myrian he finds and saves Nik and Lucy. Characteristics At the start of Gen IV, Nik continued to have his serious yet relaxed demeanour, often joking around and going on adventures with Jay. However with the introduction of the Descendant of the Prophet series, Nik's character was overhauled to fit in with the realistic and detailed image of the universe. His reddish three-spiked hair grew bigger and streaks of yellow was added to his hair. He generally wore a military suit featured above as his iconic armour was not introduced until Gen V. Like in Gen V, Nik in Gen IV was a charasmatic and honorable person who was scarred from the events of the Fighting War. Appearance Nik was a Niraxian, featuring two antennae and digitigrade legs with three large toes on each foot. He was slightly taller than the average human male. He had three notable spikes of hair, which were red and streaked with yellow. He often wore his armour suit in most situations. Personality Nik was a very honourable and forward person and was always very friendly. He liked to crack jokes with Jay and often found situations amusing. Deep down, Nik had a strong desire to protect those that he loved, including his sister Lucy from their father. He personally blamed himself for being forced to fight in the Fighting War and wanted to make sure that nobody would repeat his mistake again. Strengths Nik was very smart, presumably thanks to Techno, and was very knowledgeable in strategy and military tactics and was a skilled fighter in close quarter and long range combat. Trivia * Nik's character, dialogue and role within the narrative of Brickster Storm is heavily based on that of Viktor Reznov, a Russian soldier featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, who like Nik in Brickster Storm was a mental image created by his friend Alex Mason. Because of this, Nik's role in the main story as well as the plot of Brickster Storm was reworked and changed leading to Generation V. * Nik's theme in Generation IV was Bittersweet Symphony by the Verve. References Category:Generation IV